fullmetalpanicfandomcom-20200213-history
Plan-1058 Codarl-i
The Plan-1058 Codarl-i is a third generation Arm Slave operated by Amalgam. It is based on the Plan-1056 Codarl and is equipped with the Lambda Driver. It has a similar appearance as the standard Codarl but with a red colouration and a different head with armour plates which retract to reveal additional sensors, it also has a major variation with the heat sink device, having a long fin to the back that deploys itself when using the lambda driver. That principal variation solves the principal problem of the original Codarl—extremely overheating Lambda Driver. Development Operational History Amalgam released the Codarl-i during 2005 with the dangerous freelance mercenary Gauron as it's first pilot, near an island of the Republic of Perio. Along with a squad of Zy-98 Shadow, the organitzation attacked and damaged a chemical plantation, threatening the wellfare of the island. That served Amalgam only to lure Mithril's attention. Examining the Codarl-i's deadly potential, Mithril codenamed the arm slave "Venom". Quickly sending their operatives of the Special Response Team (Sousuke Sagara, Kurz Weber, Melissa Mao,Gail Mcallen,Guen Bien Bo and John Danigan) Every member of the team had forbidden to interact with the Venom except Sousuke, for it's Lamda Driver. The first Codarl-i was equiped with an Ak-87 gatling cannon and a monomolecular cutter, which used against the response team, nevertheles, the Arm Slave was struck with the rests of a building, "overheating" it. After Gauron was held prisioner, the Codarl-i was kept into Tuatha de Danaan for further study. But before that happened, Gauron took control of the submarine. During the crisis, the Codarl-i was still in the hangar, until it was activated again by Gauron, now with the idea of destroying the entire Tuatha de Danaan for being cornered up, Sousuke entered into the ARX-7 Arbalest and began dueling.Both with monomolecular cutters in hand, the Arbalest destroyed the visor of the Codarl, and later it's sensors. The Codarl was severaly damaged during the combat, so it's pilot activated the sequence of self destruction in one last hope of killing Sousuke, but he quickly used his galvanized line launcher to cover the cockpit on the Codarl, and tied it to the emergency deployment booster, activating it and sending the Arm Slave into the depths of the ocean, when it exploded. A couple of months later, a second Codarl-i appeared in the tunels of Nanjing, this time being piloted by the Amalgam agent Gates. The Venom was used, alongside numerous Rk-92 Savages and a Zy-98 Shadow piloted by Xia Yu Fan, for letting Mithril's operative forces enter into the tunnel and then hunt them down. Gates's Codarl clashed against Sousuke with sheer lambda driver force, resulting with Gates the victor, but was forced to retreat due to the machine's overheating. The Plan-1058 Codarl-i was lastly spotted on Hong Kong, during the Xia Yu twins's terrow wave,Gates's Codarl quickly dismissed Yu Fan's, but was destroyed by the Arbalest short after. Weapons *'Monomolecular Cutter' *'Ak-87 Gatling Cannon'﻿ *'Dual Machine Gun'﻿ Gallery Plan1058 Codarl I.png Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 237.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Codarl-i